sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Kay
)]] Name: Owen Elliott Kay Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Soccer, video games (especially strategy and RPGs), tennis, listening to and performing music, food, drama and acting, reading, art, fencing Appearance: The first thing most people notice about Owen is his height. Standing at 6’5”, Owen towers above many of his classmates. As well as that, although he’s nowhere near as muscular or well built as many of his classmates, the fact that Owen’s played sport for much of his life means that Owen weighs 215lbs and looks tall and strong, rather than tall and lanky. The majority of Owen’s height comes from his legs, although the rest of his body is still a large contributor. Owen has dark/dirty blonde hair, which he often attempts to grow to a medium length, as he dislikes how it looks short. It is normally curly, especially towards the end, and can get rather fluffy for a few days after being washed. When Owen was placed on the island, his hair was at a medium length, with the ends only beginning to curl, which he believes to be the best look for him. Owen also has a small amount of facial hair, mostly around his chin, although as it is blonde it’s not too noticeable The most notable thing about Owen’s facial features is the pair of thin, dark grey metal glasses that frame his grey/blue eyes. Owen has worn glasses ever since he was eight, as he detests using contacts. The only time Owen removes his glasses is when he’s sleeping, and as such, he has had to replace his glasses almost once every year. In fact, Owen recently purchased a new pair, as the lenses of his old ones had smashed playing soccer. Another notable feature of Owen’s body is the fact that his fingers and hands are double jointed. He claims this feature came from his uncle, and takes some sort of twisted delight in freaking people out by cracking his knuckles and fingers, or bending his little finger back to reach the top of his hand. One of the things Owen dislikes the most about his features is the fact that his skin always seems to have some sort of blemish. His most hated blemish is a permanent spot on the right side of his nose. He is also rather pale, and burns easily without sunblock. Owen also has a small scar above his left eye from walking into a car door, a scar on his right elbow from a cycling accident, and a larger scar on the right of his stomach from his appendicitis, although he doesn’t mind these. Owen dresses solely for comfort. The smartest clothes he owns are two shirts and trousers he bought for work experience. Owen can almost always be seen wearing a t-shirt and jeans, with a hoody or micro-fleece if it’s cold. Recently, he’s also started wearing a very dark navy blue Buff, normally around his neck. When he was placed on the island, Owen was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, with a white image of Lehran’s medallion from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn printed on the front, as well as the words “Greil Mercenaries”, also in white, with “Greil” placed above the image and “Mercenaries” below. Owen also had a light blue hoody alternatively slung over his shoulder or tied around his waist, black jeans, and a pair of very battered white and green trainers. He also had his Buff in his pocket. Biography: Owen was born in Oxford, England, although he lived his early life in the small town of Chipping Norton. His mother, Florence, is a copy-editor, and his father, Johan, works in IT for a major company in Seattle, although until recently he worked for a much smaller company in Banbury. Owen also has a brother, Noel, who is two years younger than him. The Kay family, as a whole, are very close, although Owen and Noel are prone to long, pointless arguments about nothing much in particular. The first five or so years of Owen’s life were fairly uneventful. He was a very cheerful child, albeit rather shy around new people and authority figures. He spent his early childhood in the same way as many other young children; playing at his friends’ houses, at the park or in the back garden, or idly sitting around drawing or watching TV. One notable difference to other children his age was that Owen was much more interested in reading than most. His parents encouraged this, and rather than reading to him before he fell asleep, Johan asked Owen if he would like to read instead, which he did. Although a lot of his favourite books were from the Tintin and Asterix series, Owen also enjoyed reading stories by Dick King-Smith and Roald Dahl. This love of reading continues today, and Owen’s room is full of books from many different genres and authors. Aside from the birth of Noel, Owen’s early life was very normal, until a few months after he’d turned five, and the family had just returned from visiting a distant relative. Florence was putting Noel into his bed, and Johan was removing gifts from the car and placing them inside the Kay’s house, leaving Owen alone in the car, with the keys still in the ignition, as Johan was planning to drive to his choir meeting as soon as Owen was inside. Out of boredom, Owen stuck his head out of the open window, as even at five he was tall for his age. In doing so, he inadvertently hit the button to close the electric window, which slowly started to suffocate him. Thankfully, Johan had left his wallet in the car and, returning outside to retrieve it, quickly reached through the gap and turned the window off just in time. For the next week or so, Owen was understandably shaken, but after that he appeared to be back to his normal cheerful self. Unfortunately, this lasted only for around a month. Owen had just returned from a school friend’s house, and noticed that Florence was in a rather sombre mood. When he asked Johan what the matter was, he told the young boy that her mother, and Owen’s grandmother, had died. She had been close to the entire family, and her loss, combined with Owen’s previous incident, lead to him feeling very upset, and he became much more quiet and reserved, reading even more than usual. It was this that brought about a huge fear of death to Owen. He’d never really thought about it before, and only occasionally does so now, but when he does, it terrifies him. Not long after this, whilst Owen was still dealing with the loss of his grandmother, his parents sprung another announcement on him; the Kays were planning on moving to a smaller village near to Chipping Norton. This also meant that the two Kay boys would have to go to a different primary school. For Noel, this wasn’t a problem, as he hadn’t started education yet. However, this meant that Owen would have to leave behind the many friends he’d made in Chipping Norton. The move, for Owen, brought about mixed feelings. Whilst he much preferred his new house and home village, his first few years of his new school left him feeling more than slightly alone. The students had already established their own friendships, and were unwilling to befriend Owen, due to his shyness and newness. However, a positive side effect of this was that it allowed Owen to focus more on school work, which he excelled at. It also introduced him to several of his hobbies. Owen is the sort of person who wants to try any hobby or activity at least once, and his parents encouraged this, as they thought it would be a good way for Owen to make more friends. One of Owen’s major interests was, and is, music. He started playing the piano when he was around seven, inspired and supported by his father. His enjoys it, although he finds composing impossible, and is currently on Grade 8. A couple of years after starting the piano, Owen also picked up the clarinet. He intended to use it as a stepping stone to learning the saxophone, but he is now perfectly content with simply playing the clarinet. As Owen went through primary school, he found himself warming up to his new classmates, thanks to joining several clubs, and generally establishing himself as a friendly and cheerful, if shy, person. Owen’s good reputation was increased by two instances. The first was during a lunch period, and Owen was walking on the school field past his classmates kicking a ball around. They had been planning to play football/soccer, but no-one wanted to play in goal. Seeing Owen’s tall frame, they managed to persuade him to play, and he discovered that he really enjoyed playing in goal, so much so that he joined the village football team later that year. Owen was occasionally placed in defence or as a striker, but found that, although he was very fast, he quickly ran out of stamina, so goalie was the natural position for him. The second instance started when he visited his best friend Thom’s house. Thom had a Gameboy Advance, which Owen was hugely impressed by, as no-one else he knew owned one. After much nagging, persuading and hinting, Owen finally received one for his birthday, which he delighted in showing off to his friends. Whilst his goalsaving antics had already made him friends with the sports fans of his year, this new love of video games made him friends with the other video games fans of his year. By the end of primary school, Owen had pretty much returned to the cheerful personality from his youth. He was friends with the majority of his class, and had gained several new hobbies. He had even done a one week fencing course, something he dearly wishes to do again. Owen has completely memorised the main moves of fencing, just in case he does get a chance. Owen also joined a tennis club as he was interested in tennis. He is very enthusiastic, and very eager, but his shots have far too much power and very little accuracy most of the time. Because Owen enjoys sports so much, and he didn’t want to damage his glasses, he bought a pair of sports goggles. He carries them with him all the time, just in case. When the time came for Owen to start secondary school, he was looking forward to it. Unfortunately, things went rather awry. To start with, Thom and his family moved house to Wales, which meant that Owen knew one less person at school. He was also sorted into a tutor group that contained very few people he knew, and Owen’s natural shyness kicked in. He was enjoying school, however, as it offered a lot of opportunities to expand on his hobbies. He joined the school jazz band and football team, and was looking forward to a trip to Italy with the jazz band in the summer. However, a month before the trip, Owen was participating in a PE lesson where he was practicing the long jump. He mistimed his jump, and landed awkwardly on his foot, which caused his left metatarsal to break. This brought up questions about whether he would be able to go on the trip, but eventually it was decided he would be able to. The decision was actually a moot point, as it happened. During a rehearsal, Owen complained of feeling unwell, and was sent home. He tried to get some sleep, but woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, and feeling worse than before. Over the next few days, Owen stayed at home, lying on the sofa half conscious, only breaking out of his stupor to throw up into a bucket. Florence diagnosed Owen with food poisoning, and a doctor agreed with her statement. However, when Owen became even worse, his parents became concerned, and called a doctor from a hospital in Oxford to take a look at Owen. His diagnosis was drastically different from Florence’s; Owen in fact had severe appendicitis. He was quickly rushed to hospital, where an operation was performed to remove his burst appendix. For the next month and a half, Owen could do nothing but lie in bed, and later on his sofa. He found eating unbearable and yet felt constantly hungry. In his words, “The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that dad bought me Super Mario Galaxy.” Eventually, Owen was declared well enough to return to school. However, a new problem arose. Owen’s long period of absence had led to new friendship groups forming without him, and they were rather unwilling to let Owen join them. Year 8 was possibly the worst year of Owen’s life. He felt completely isolated at school. He decided that if he couldn’t be friends as he was, he would have to act like the popular crowd. He started hanging out with people he didn’t really like, in an effort to look cooler. Owen also joined the rugby team, after his foot had healed, despite having absolutely no idea about the rules of rugby. All of this only caused Owen to feel even more miserable, and pushed him away from people who would have been better suited to him as friends. Owen spent most of his time outside of school at home. If one good thing could be said about this period, it was that Owen discovered even more hobbies. He had always been interested in drawing, but had never really had much time to do so. Now though, whenever he wasn’t reading or playing on his DS, he would draw something, normally from the computer whilst listening to electronic and techno music, which he also discovered he loved. Owen also found, whilst playing through a bundle of video games his friend had given him, that he loved strategy and RPGs, in particular the Fire Emblem, Advance Wars and Golden Sun series. Of course, Owen never revealed any of this to his new “friends”, for fear of being seen as uncool. Eventually, one day during an art lesson, Owen was sat at a table along with a group of people, including a girl named Amy Bachelor. They were talking about things like video games, movies and books, things the popular crowd had never talked about. Tired of feeling isolated, Owen tried adding to the conversation, and to his delight, the group readily accepted him into the conversation. After this, Owen quickly abandoned his previous persona, and instead became who he actually was; a cheerful, optimistic yet slightly shy person. He could talk about stuff he actually had a passion for, such as video games, without feeling like a moron, and yet could also talk about sport, especially football, with some of the friendlier students from the popular crowd. Owen was happy again, and started to join more clubs that he’d wanted to do, but wouldn’t have dared to join during his “cool-guy” period. He joined a cooking club, as he had a love of food, and Florence repeatedly found him stealing from the cupboards, or trying to take a bite of something he’d only just made. He also joined a local drama group, something he’d wanted to do since primary school. One of his teachers said that he would be an excellent actor, something Owen has taken to heart, and it is currently his ambition to become an actor. There was growing unease, however, that Owen would have to drop all his clubs, as the Kay family had been struck rather hard by the recession. The problem was slightly alleviated by Owen’s cooking club stopping, but the Kays’ money problem was still there. When Owen was 16, however, a solution was found. The company Johan worked for was connected to a much larger one in Seattle and a higher-up from the Seattle company offered Johan a well paying job working there. A lot of discussion was made, involving education, work and friendships, but eventually it was decided that the Kays’ would move again. They needed the money, and Florence could keep her job, as it solely involved emails and the internet. Things grew even better, when Florence’s friend Ray offered them his second house in Seattle. After another couple of weeks, Owen and his family had touched down in America. Owen had been fairly sad at having to leave his old home and tell his friends goodbye, but he could still contact them through Facebook and the like. He was also happy to find out that Amy was going to the same school he was planning to go to, having moved to America three years before. There were worries that Owen would struggle at a school in a different country, but his natural intelligence soon put those aside. His best subjects are PE, music, English and drama, although he sometimes finds it difficult to understand certain terms, and always calls flashlights “torches”, and soccer “football”. Owen has also done his best to join the clubs he participated in back in England, joining the school soccer and tennis clubs, as well as the band, and out of school drama and cooking clubs. He also managed to find piano and clarinet tutors, and has continued with his studies. Recently, Owen has shown an interest in playing the drums. However, his parents have stated that he'll have to give up either the clarinet or piano if he wants to do so, as they believe him playing three instruments would distract him from homework and school too much. Owen can almost always be found with a smile on his face, either wandering round with his hands in his pockets, or participating in one of his various activities. He is optimistic and cheerful, and he is slowly getting over his shyness around new people. He loves making people laugh, being able to do deadpan and hammy just as well as each other. His main bad points are that he can be very spacey at times, forgetting something someone told him five minutes ago. He can also be far too trusting of people, and once gave his glasses to an athletic friend, who ran off and hid in the opposite side of the school. Owen is enjoying his time at Aurora High, and has had no major incidents of bad luck, which he often jokes about, saying that an anvil’s likely to drop on him soon. Advantages: Owen has above average strength from his sports, and is also fairly quick and agile. He’s friendly and trustworthy, and many people find it hard to stay mad at him for too long, which means he could easily make allies. Owen has had experience with staying outdoors before, and his fencing lessons could prove useful, albeit not too much, seeing as they were fairly short. He is also intelligent, and does not have to worry too much if he loses his glasses, as he keeps his sports goggles on him at all times. Disadvantages: First and foremost, Owen is terrified at the thought of death, and is likely to be very panicky on the island. Despite his intelligence, Owen can be very spacey at times, and can be far too trusting of people, which sometimes borders on naivety. Although he has decent speed and strength, his stamina is very poor, meaning he can only run short distances at a time, and then being forced to stop. Designated Number: Male student No. 004 --- Designated Weapon: Scalpel Conclusion: A teeny tiny knife for such a big boy. That's sort of ironic, I suppose. Try not to cut off your own double jointed fingers B004, because I doubt any of those friends you love so much will lend you a hand. - Abby Soto The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: Pippin Kills: None Killed By: Travis Webster Collected Weapons: Scalpel (designated weapon) Allies: 'Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Naomi Bell, Sharon Elizabeth Austin, Claire Monaghan '''Enemies: 'Lauren Rowe, Summer Simms, Hansel Williams, Jessica Murphy, Travis Webster '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Owen, in chronological order. The Past: *The British are coming, the British are coming! *Down In The Alley Pre-Game: *Where Is My Muse? *This One Time At Band Camp *I Hate Free Study *cat planet cat planet cat planet V5: *This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dread Isle." *First Page - Planning *Big Stick Ideology *Don't Panic *The Things We Lost In The Fire *Snack Eater *Today I'm Dirty *Huddle *Just Me, a Block of Dirt, and a Cavern of Danger *A Human Work Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Owen Kay. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students